


The last letter

by onlydeadsoulscantdance



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Abduction, Adopted Children, Alpha/Omega, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Boys In Love, Descendants - Freeform, Even's not bipolar, Homophobia, M/M, Murder, Not Beta Read, Prince and Queen, Psycho Sonja, Robin Hood References, Secret Relationship, Slave!Isak, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-07 10:56:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16852723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlydeadsoulscantdance/pseuds/onlydeadsoulscantdance
Summary: Isak is a slave and Even is the only prince.Even have to marry Sonja to prevent a bloody war between his country and hers, but she wants more than that. And as soon as she finds out about Isak being Even's secret lover, she makes a plan to get rid of the disturbing little rat.Fortunately, she's not that lucky.





	The last letter

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I've never written a sad fic before, I always liked happy endings, but this story just climbed out of my fingers, sorry if it is awful, but I had to do it.  
> Basically, there's more coming but the story is still forming in my head into its final shape so sorry but it'll take time to finish it.

It was cold. The night air was pinching his skin, frozen limbs were numb and heart bled for his baby under his heart. _"I am so sorry my everything. I wish I could get you out of here. I just wish you could live on for him. Live on for your father!"_ Silent tears were streaming down on his face as he watched the sunrise for the last time. Today. Maybe he could make it for today yet. Maybe he could survive. He slipped one of his cold palm on his belly, caressing the baby underneath the skin, sending all the love he had for him. He knew it is a boy, he knew it for sure. He had blond hair and he was tall, Isak knew, felt it.  
He was calm and broken, heart bleeding for his unborn child, who's never gonna see the sunshine just because what his birth giving father was.  
**  
He was the shame of his family, and when she had the opportunity, his mother sold him for the first trader she met. _"I won't feed a sick, useless, male omega in my cost,"_ she said and Isak could still hear her voice. Male omegas were just as capable of giving birth a child but because of their biology they almost always died from the pain and internal injuries.  
Isak has never been proud of what he was. Her mother looked at him kindly when he was little, told him that he's gonna have a wonderful omega bride and have amazing babies, and their eyes will be just as green as his. But when Isak reached his first heat, her mother was shocked, and she refused to talk to him or even to look at him. Isak wanted to die, he couldn't stand the whispers as he walked, couldn't bear the pain of rejection. The other males - alphas - didn't value him for anything and called him names, bullied him and the female omegas were the only ones who stooped him from cutting his own throat open. Noora, the most beautiful girl of the village protected him often and many of the male omegas didn't bully him because they didn't want to piss her off because she had announced that she won't even bother herself to exchange a glance with anyone anymore who insults Isak even with a word. And _everyone_ wanted Noora. Especially William. He was courting her for almost five years when Isak saw her the last time, but she didn't take him seriously. _"He's not serious. I'm just the nicest trophy around here he could get, so he can try but will fail. I'm not a toy,"_ she always said.  
On the day when he has torn away from home, the last thing he saw was Noora, running towards the carriage, screaming 'Let him go!' and 'ISAK!' but she couldn't reach him, because the coachman whipped the horses and Isak watched his hometown disappearing between the huge hills and he thought that he saw it the last time.  
***  
The man who took him was harsh and treated him like a piece of shit, valued him for nothing and somehow, after many and many of worst and worst master, he ended up in the Royal Palace as the assistant of the Mean Gardener because the man discovered how talented he in plants, in biology was. He finally saw an opportunity to prove his own worth, so he worked as hard as he could and the men - Andrew - became a very good friend of his. He even did ask once, how he ended up here, as slave and Isak told him everything shortly.  
On the next day, he was cutting the hedge, because the others did it not precisely enough and he wanted it to be perfect. He was so deep in the concentration as he formed the perfect Phoenix from the little shrub, that he didn't notice the approaching, upset prince, just too late, so all he could do was throw everything away and fall on his knees, upper body bowed above his legs, showing submission and respect forward the prince. He heard as the gravels rubbed against each other and then there was silence. Isak shook with his whole body in fear, he wasn't supposed to be seen by any member of the royal family. Like, never ever. The sound of gravels rubbed against each other again and Isak held his breath in horror.  
"Hey..." the prince said. Isak shook only more and couldn't breathe. "Hey, stand up..." said the prince friendly but Isak couldn't move an inch. It must be some sick, twisted entertainment of the royal family, instructing slaves to do something impolite and punish them for that. _Have mercy on me! Please, have mercy on me!_ He prayed as he slowly lifted his chest up and lengthened his legs, gaze strictly stuck on his dirty shoes, hands grabbing each other in front of him. “Look at me…” the prince said with a silent voice, lacking the undertone of the aristocracy as Isak felt clean, soft, careful and gentle finger under his chin, lifting it up carefully. All of Isak’s inner body was shaking from the fear. _”You know I can’t! Don’t do it, please, you know I can’t-”_ “Look me in the eyes, ” he whispered kindly and Isak couldn’t help but obey.  
His eyes were breathtaking, there were so many shades of blue and ice, just like the thunder at a stormy summer night, mesmerizing and lethal. Isak shook with amazement and horror, the whole body trembling in panic. The heir watched him focused and the hand under his chin made caressing moves. His dirty clothes were sticking on him, his sweat-soaked skin was covered with dust, his lips were parched, his right eyes still swollen from the punch he’d got yesterday from Christoffer – one friend of the prince’s – for not bringing their drink fast enough and his hair was a sticky mess, laying on his head and he was just unpresentable, not worthy for the attention of the heir. _”What does he want from me?”_ he thought confused.  
“What happened to your eye?” he asked slightly terrified as he lifted his other hand to ghost over Isak’s swollen, purple skin around his eyes.  
“Lord Schistad gave me my well-deserved punishment for my unforgivable mistake, my Lord,” he said quickly.  
The light frown on heir’s face seemed to deepen at that.  
“What did you do what was so unforgivable to deserve _this_?” he asked in confusion.  
“I was late with serving Lord Schistad's drinks, my Lord” Isak answered quickly and matter-of-factly. _“Why is he asking? What kind of sick game it is?”_  
“You didn’t deserve that” breathed the Lord with shock and cupped his face with his palms. Isak supposed to lock his eyes and chin toward the ground, but with the magnificent calmness and safeness which just radiated from under the heir’s skin, he couldn’t do anything else, but stare into those beautiful, bright-blue orbs and get lost in them. He felt him getting closer and closer, lips getting closer to his. Isak’s heart wanted to burst out his chest as the heir placed a gentle, light kiss on his swollen, right, purple eye and then pulled back.  
“Meet me in my room at midnight,” he said, smiling friendly and after a final caress on his cheeks from his thumb turned around and left Isak there, confused and shaking.  
***  
Isak already couldn't breathe from the fear when he reached the door of the Prince's room. He washed his clothes and himself, made himself presentable - as much as it was possible - and became sick of the terror, in the terror of unknowing the Prince's intention.  
_"I can't assume anything. Maybe there's Christoffer and he wants to punish me for not keeping my mouth shut. Or the Prince wants to punish me for looking straight into his eyes, it was - it **is** for fuck's sake - highly forbidden. Or he knows I am an omega and... no. Please not again. Don't rape me, please, I don't wanna be raped any more. Or he wants t- FUCK!"_ The clock hit midnight and Isak had to step inside. He knocked gently on the hard, luxurious, black door and he opened it as soon as he heard a tired but cheerful 'Come in' from the other side. He stepped in, head down, hands holding tightly each other in front of him, bowing deep after he closed the door precisely behind him.  
"You ordered me here, my Lord," he said. The rich scent of the room made him sick, the sparkling, clean floorboards reflected the dim light of the huge chandelier hanging from the ceiling. The crystals on it made jingling sounds as the air swirled around them, slipping in silently through the huge window from outside. The Prince was sitting on his bed but Isak couldn't look up to see. _"I can't look at him."_ "Oh, good evening! Take a seat, place," he said in a gentle tone of voice and Isak couldn't help but let his gaze snap up shocked just for one second. _"What the fucking hell?!"_ he thought. He didn't want to disobey but he couldn't believe that he heard the words correctly. The Prince, the second highest majesty of the whole state, the ruler of the whole castle offered him a seat. It _did not_ make _any_ sense. Offering a seat was a gesture of treating someone equal, what they clearly _wasn't _. But Isak didn't want to disobey, not at any cost. He glanced around slightly, keeping his eyes from watching accidentally anything else as he saw only opulent armchairs in the room. He didn't want to sit on them because he was going to make them dirty but he wouldn't disobey. He took three, short step and sat down on one of them, hands interlocked and hugging his knees, eyes turned down, back bowed forward.__  
He heard the Prince moving, climbing off of the bed and sitting down in front of him. Isak's shoulders and back tensed as he saw the Prince's shadow slipping closer on the reflexing glass of the little table between them. "I don't want to hurt you," he heard but he just became tenser. _I can't do anything, talk to you, look at you, be in front of your eyes, mustn't be ever seen by you, why do you want to see me? _"What's your name?" the blond asked. Isak opened up his mouth and answered, a little bit glad for an easy question. "Isak," he said shortly.__  
"Isak," the heir said in a light tone as if he was just tasting his name. "What is your family name, Isak?" he asked, even more gently than before. "I have no family name, my Lord." He heard the heir's breath to hitch and he already prepared himself for the pain of punishment, all tensed up inside when the Prince spoke up again. "Why?" he breathed. Isak felt a gentle touch at his chin, two delicate fingers carefully forcing his head up and Isak couldn't help but make eye contact with him instinctively for a second before he shot his eyes down again. It was an inexcusable mistake. "Isak, please, tell me," the Prince said and Isak couldn't help but flicked his eyes up again, staring at the huge, bright blue eyes with shock and dumbfoundedness. They were breathtaking and dangerous, wild and strong, like a pyre or the water of the lake, which Isak had swum a lot in when he was a child; it seemed to have no bottom, as if it wanted to swallow everything into oblivion, into its crystal clear beauty. Isak had to remind himself that a question was asked and that he had to obey. "I am disowned." Isak saw how the heir's eyes froze an instant. But as soon as he'd had the chance to let the panic take over his whole being the Prince slipped his other hand on his shoulder. "I am so sorry," he said. "How... Why?" he asked quietly.  
"When I had my first heat it became obvious that I can not have the honour of passing the family name, and as my mother always had been being disgusted by male omegas she disowned me," Isak said, fighting the fact how rigidly and matter-of-factly he sounded, pain and numbness staining his voice even so many years later. "But your father... Why didn't he stop her?" the Prince asked. "My father died in the year I was born, in a fight as a faithful guardian of the King."  
He almost saw how the Prince paled immediately. "Your Dad... found death while protecting mine?" he breathed, visibly trying to pull himself together and visibly failing with it. "Yes."  
"When were you born?" The Prince asked after a little amount of deep silence. "In 3652, my Lord," Isak said, abruptly remembering his manners. "Oh, drop this, Isak. Could you call me..." he looked at Isak and the slave almost saw the wheels swirling behind those magnificent, beautiful, blue eyes. "Even. Please. Call me Even. Okay?" he asked, smiling. Isak had no choice, of course. He agreed quickly and quite eagerly, burying the warm feeling deep quickly what he felt at the Prince's offer. "On your command."  
"Isak I..." Even squeezed his eyes shut for a moment before opening them again, his forehead covered in a tired frown. "It is not a command. I'm... I'm not... I'm not talking to you like a prince talks to a slave. I'm talking to you as... as I talk to... the others... to my friends. Please. I am not your Lord now. Or at least I really wouldn't like to be," he said and kept looking into Isak's eyes, obviously waiting for an answer, but Isak wasn't capable of thinking anything that made sense right now. Hell, he could think! It was just too much.  
Questions, pro and contra reasons, fear and hope crowded in his head, with every silent second more and more. And the pleasant, burning feeling in his skin, the caressing hotness of the heir's touch, his hot, heavy scent in his nostrils and the itchy feeling on his own neck, the urge to offer himself up for him as a normal Omega for a normal Alpha would didn't help either.  
"Isak, please, answer me. No harm's going to come to you if you refuse to call me on my first name, I promise. I was just offering, I am sorry if it offended you, I didn't mean to," he said in a quiet, sad voice. Isak looked at him as if he was insane. _"Me being offended by having the Prince offered to me to call him on his first name instead of 'my Lord'? Is he out of his mind? _I_ am the slave, he shouldn't even take a look at me and he thinks am I offended... Why? How can this boy still be alive with all of his friendliness and kindness...?"_  
"Why?" Isak asked. He couldn't help, the words just slipped out of his lips, shocked whispering leaving his body. But the heir seemed to be pleased with getting any kind of answer and his whole face brightened up. "How do you mean 'Why'? Could you please explain?"  
"Why do you want me to call you on your first name?"  
Even's smiled widened impossibly. "Because every time you call me 'my Lord' it reminds me that where I was born and so reminds me that where you were born. Our family name and our rank is something that we can't choose. I know we can't choose our first name either, but our first name is something we have to define on our own. You can be the clever Isak, devilish, kind, cunning, lazy, helpful, calculating, hotheaded or playful. You can have your own history with your own name, you form it with every one of your acts. Your family name means where are you from, what are your roots and good and bad stereotypes of the group you were brought up by are automatically stuck on you. And I prefer to be called as myself and not as my family when I am talking to someone in private and not as a bunch of stereotypes and history," Even smiled at Isak and the younger was slightly taken aback. He wouldn't assume such deep thought about names from the Prince. Because let's just be honest, most of them only cared about money, luxury and fucking. That was it, and it was all. Except, that now it wasn't. The heir of the throne, the young Prince of Ralian sat there, talking about his opinion of names to him.  
"I am going to call you on your first name then, Even," he said with the slightest hint of smile and Isak saw as the other's smile lit up the whole room. "Thank you," he said.  
"Oh, I almost forgot!" Even huffed amused as he stood up and walked with dancing steps to a luxurious, black table and lifted a tube of something up. He stepped back quickly and gave it to Isak, who didn't dare to grab it first. Even realise the problem and as always, didn't make a scene about it, he carefully bent Isak's fingers open, one by one and placed the green, metal jar into his palm just to close them on it one by one again and cover Isak's closed fist with his own gently. "I brought it for you. The healer said that it is good for this bruise on your eye. Use it two times a day and try to clean your skin before using. It is going to sting but it will face away soon, I promise," the blond boy said as he carefully caressed Isak's fist. Isak's neck itched more and more, the Omega in him practically screamed for the Lapha in front of him, because fuck, this show of supporting, caressing and a little bit of power woke up the weak, dependant Omega in him, which he successfully silenced so many years before. He wanted to avoid the Alpha's gaze, the gently, carrying eyes staring at him but he had to thank it. It was actually really helpful and it was refreshing to say thank you for something actually useful, not for punishment, humiliation or pain. "Thank you, Even," Isak said and he saw Even beaming at him with the happiness of a little boy. "Any time."  
***  
Even sent him away after an hour and guided him through the secret corridors, which were hidden inside of the walls. As they went in a direction, Even spoke up, a little confused. "Ohm... Do you know any servant door you could use to get out without anyone noticing?" he asked. "Yes. There are plenty of them around the castle, Even." "Oh, shut up!" Even laughed quietly and sensing Isak tensed up he reached towards him and stroked a few strands of golden hair out of his forehead lovingly. "It was a joke, Isak. I am sorry, I say it often but I don't think it serious. Please, forgive me," he explained. Isak looked at him, calculating, but he decided to dare to speak to the heir again. "You... you are forgiven..." he said, almost laughing at the absurdity of the situation. As he forgives the Prince. Ridiculous. But Even beamed at him releaved and that made Isak feel warm so it was quite alright. "I'll bring you to the library then. You can go outside on the door right to the garden. Does that sound good?" he asked. Yeah, it did. He nodded. Being seen by anyone wasn't a good outlook. "Well, follow me, then," Even said, leading the boy through dirty, narrow hallways, stopping a couple of times and warning him to be really quiet because the walls were especially thin on this part of the castle - as If Isak made any sound.  
When they reached a visible pit on the wall, Even turned around and lifted up an unsure hand to touch Isak's shoulder. He just stood there, obedient and pliant under the heir's hand but the urge under his skin became almost unbearable to fight down as the Omega screamed to curl up around the broad chest and offer his neck up for a mating bite. _"Stupid!"_ he thought with an angry bitterness. _"He'll mate a queen or an Omega prince, Isak, stop being stupid!"_ His body was boiling under the hot and gentle touch and he squirmed awkwardly under the intense, polite, blue gaze.  
Because it was what it was: polite. Even was being polite, kept the distance what the manners required, talked to and treated Isak politely and only his eyes were radiating power and confidence. Even reached out with his other hand and ran his fingers through Isak's blond curls. "We've arrived," he whispered. Isak blinked and didn't know where he got the braveness to do anything that wasn't asked to do in the presence of any of his master, but he nodded. Even's smile widened and Isak knew he did the right thing with reacting visibly. "Would you..." he seemed to think it through before he decided to ask.  
"Would you like to meet me again?"  
Isak frowned a bit and allowed a little smile on his lips to appear as he said: "I want everything you want, Even." The Prince didn't seem to be happy with that. "Isak. Please, be honest. You are not... I'm not treating you like a slave, not like a servant," he said and a deeper worry appeared on his face. "Am I?" he asked quickly and worriedly. Isak slightly shook his head and said "Absolutely not," quickly. Even's face straightened happily. "I ask you as someone equal. Would you like to meet me again? Like that?"  
"Yes," Isak said and couldn't help the smile appearing on his lips anymore.  
"When would you like to see me next time?" Even asked, beaming. "When can I?" Isak asked. The Prince obviously had a lot of duty and friends to take care of, probably had barely free time. "I am free next night but.... only after two at the morning. I have... visitors," he said with a deep frowning. He obviously didn't welcome those visitors, whoever they were. "I will be there then," Isak said, smiling. _"I do what I have to do"_ Isak thought as he looked at the Prince, reminding himself to stay in the reality. _"He wants something from me and I have no right to be against anything he wants. I am a slave and despite his mania of not treating me like what I am, I have to be aware of that."_  
He saw as Even's face morphed into something else: into this tired frown holding hand with patient gentleness but this time it was accompanied with openness. "You are allowed to ask me anything, Isak. You are allowed to talk to me without me especially asking for it, to do anything," he said, moving his hand clumsily from Isak's shoulder to cup his chin and caress his cheek with his thumb. The slave's bones turned to jelly at that, Even's strong and fine scent filled his nostrils and lungs, the warm embrace of his touch and scent and the intimacy of the moment softened him into a little boy. Not playing to avoid punishment, not acting to seem stupid so nobody will suppose he can be dangerous, not hiding his feelings deep inside, not suppressing the weak Omega inside of him. The Prince's touch was liberating and chaining at the same time, broke him free from his camouflage and chained him to itself by the beauty of the freedom. It was addictive. Like a drog. And Isak knew that he shouldn't but he inhaled this numbing sensation, sucked it down deep into his lungs, let it grant his spine, numb his skin, clear his mind.  
This touch.  
This was the forbidden fruit.  
"Thank you," Isak breathed and opened his eyes, fluttering eyelashes only half open as he locked his eyes with the Prince. Isak's whole body gravitated towards the forbidden, beautiful danger. As if Even felt it, he pulled Isak towards himself and Isak obeyed. Instinctively and willingly, he let himself be pulled into the embrace, as the heir's one, large hand slipped down on his back carefully, as if Isak was made of glass caressed his back and the line of his spine, the leather soft touches of his fingertips made their way down to Isak's lower back. His huge palm covered almost the half of it, Isak's inside caught fire and melted down, weakness spread through his whole body and he subconsciously lifted one hand to place it on the heir's shoulder in order to hold on to something.  
Isak has never been intoxicated before but as he looked into the Alpha's majestic, hungry and clear eyes, inhaled his scent and felt the heat of his body, he knew that he's gone now. He blinked once as the swallowing blue eyes came closer and closer and looked down on his lips. He shouldn't have done it, but he couldn't resist, couldn't help but stare at those beautiful, full lips, and wish that... They approached his and Isak let out a shaky breath what he didn't know he was holding. Even looked at him with questioning eyes and Isak didn't know what he found in his grass-green ones, but his lips changed direction and placed a gentle kiss on his left eye.  
He let out a little, satisfied huff at that and Even pulled him carefully further in, his embrace closing up around him, melting him into his chest. He inhaled the boy's scent and buried himself deeper into his chest. Even hugged him tight and gently, covering him up with his arm, pulling Isak into his chest, into him. Isak drilled himself as far as possible and hid his face in the crook of Even's neck. Even curled up around him, covering, embracing and burying Isak's whole body inside of his own.  
It took him a while to realise: they were sitting on the floor and he was curled up and lying on the Prince's chest, who hugged him affectionately.  
"I can't wait to see you again," Isak heard the boy whispering into his ear and Isak lifted his own head to look up at the icy, burning-snowflakes-like eyes. "Me neither," he whispered.  
A slow, contented and happy smile spread through the Lord's lips as he let go of Isak with one hand and grabbed something under his own shirt. With some awkward struggling, he pulled the thing through his head and handed it to Isak. Isak grabbed the item blinking, fighting to see any part of it in the dim light of the hallway. It was a necklace. The thin, gold chain kept a beautiful phoenix on it. Her wings were spread proudly wide and she lifted up her hear so when someone had the necklace hanging on his neck, she gazed at exactly where the wearer's heart is.  
"I would like to ask you to keep it," he whispered. Isak closed his fingers around the little, shining jewellery. "Thank you," he whispered, looking up at the Prince.  
Isak did not remember, how were they separated and how did he go back to the Cantonment, but he fell asleep with the Prince's scent in his lungs, with his warmth around his body and with his kiss on his forehead.  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it and let me tell you that all the Comments - feedbacks especially ;) - and Kudos are appreciated.  
> Maybe if you write a comment it makes the process of writing the next chapter a bit faster but just a tip... ;)  
> Sending Love for all of you guys, have a nice day!  
> Secrecy :D


End file.
